


First Mate

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the privacy of a hotel room, Luffy and Zoro reveal their feelings for one another, and make love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mate

Zoro and Luffy entered their second story hotel room. Luffy immediately ran over to the window and opened it.

"Wow, you can see almost the whole city from up here! HIIIII EVERYBODY!!!" Luffy waved his arms out the window.

Zoro winced. "Luffy, could you try to be a little quieter?"

Luffy looked at his first mate for a second. Then he turned back to the window, whispering, "Hi, everybody..."

Zoro sighed, slipping out of his shoes and setting down his shopping bags on one of the beds. He looked around at the room. They had traveled several miles in-land to get supplies, and after their adventures, it had gotten too late to go back to the port. They had decided to stay in town, with them each renting a hotel room for the night. Well, except that Zoro and Luffy's meager funds and prompted them to have to share a room. 

And what a simple room it was; it had two beds, a small table with two chairs, a dresser, and a door that no doubt led to the bath room. There was just one window, on the wall opposite the door, which Luffy was still leaning out of. Zoro came over and joined him, looking around at the thatched roofs that covered most of the surrounding houses. The moon was nearly full, and it lit the night ski well enough for them to look around with any lanterns. This was a spring island, so the temperatures were tolerable, day and night, all year 'round.

"Nice night," Zoro observed.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. Then he turned to the older boy. "Isn't it great, we get to share a room!"

Zoro's eye twitched a bit. "The only reason we're doing that, Luffy, is that _you_ spent most of your money on food!"

Luffy laughed. "Oh, yeah..." His expression became a bit more serious. "Do you not want to share a room with me? I mean, I'm sure Sanji or Usopp-"

Zoro shook his head. "No, no... it's all right, Luffy. It's just been kind of a long day..." He stretched his arm and popped his neck. "I'm going to go take a bath." The boy went over to the bags and got out a pair of pants he's purchased earlier that day. 

Opening the door of the bath room, The green-haired swordsman found that the bath was large, certainly big enough for at least two men. There was a shower next to it and a small bucket for rinsing off.

Zoro settled into the bath, sighing with relief as the hot water began to seep into his tired body. Beating up on some two-bit wanna-be pirate and his crew and keeping an eye on his captain at the same time was quite a tiring job. But Zoro was used to it, and wouldn't trade it for the world. Especially the last part. Luffy could be whiny and childish; he ate too much and was a bit dim, but there was something about the kid that drew people to him. And for all his bad habits and little annoyances, he had plenty going for him. He was incredibly strong and determined, loyal, and loving. 

The swordsman laughed a bit to himself. He'd spent all day with Luffy, and now that he had a few moments alone, he was still thinking about him. And a few moments was all he was liable to get, too; he could hear Luffy's singing coming from the main room of the hotel room they were sharing. He did his best to block it out and just enjoy his bath. 

As he suspected, that didn't last long. Soon, Luffy came into the bathroom. "That looks like fun," he commented as he saw Zoro in the bath. 

"I'm trying to relax, actually..."

"Oh," said Luffy, as he got undressed. Getting the soap, he started the shower and began to wash himself. " _Whew_! This feels good!" As he rinsed off the soap, he smiled at his first mate. "This has been a rough day, huh?" 

Zoro considered this. "I don't know... something like that's pretty relative for us, isn't it?" 

The younger boy laughed, "True, true..." Getting the last of the soap off, Luffy walked over and stuck his toe in the tub. "It's _hot_!"

"Well, yeah," said Zoro, laughing. "Relaxing in a cold tub isn't much fun."

"But this is boiling!"

"Well, then don't get in!"

Luffy looked at Zoro for a second, then, without a word, he plopped himself into the tub.

Zoro sighed and hoped that that would be the end of it for now. And for a moment, it was; Luffy sat peacefully in the tub, content to splash himself quietly and hum. 

Suddenly, though, one of his splashes was a little more forceful, and was directed at Zoro. The older boy glared at his captain. Luffy just grinned. After a few more moments of keeping to himself, Luffy splashed Zoro again. Resigning himself to the fact that his peaceful bath was over, the swordsman splashed back.

Luffy grinned widely and splashed Zoro vigorously. Smiling back, Zoro responded in kind. Soon, the two were splashing wildly and laughing hysterically.

Under the deluge of Luffy's enthusiastic attacks, Zoro soon found himself doing little more than just covering his head. Finally, he'd had enough. "Ok, ok, I surrender!"

"Yosh! I win!"

"Congratulations."

Luffy grinned. He sat in the tub for a second, then stretched and got out. "Well, I think I'm ready for bed," he said as he toweled himself off. "You gettin' out?" 

"In a minute. I want to soak a little longer."

"'K," said the younger boy. Luffy ran a towel over his hair to dry it a bit, then headed out of the bathroom. 

After a few more moments of solitude, Zoro finally got out of the tub. He dried off, and picked up the pants he'd laid out to change into. After a moment's contemplation, he decided against wearing them, choosing instead to go nude.

Zoro came out of the bathroom to see Luffy lying on the bed further from the bathroom, playing with his hat. The boy turned and looked at him. "You gonna sleep like that?"

"Does it bother you?"

Luffy shook his head. "You just never have before."

Zoro shrugged. "Actually I did, back when I was with Johnny and Yosaku. But with women on board our ship, it doesn't seem like such a good idea."

"Ahhh..." Luffy looked thoughtful. Then, smiling he got up and got undressed. Lying back down, he moved around on the bed a bit. "Hmm... this is kinda nice."

"Hey," he continued, "You don't mind if I take this bed, do you? I want the one closer to the window."

"Sure," said Zoro with a smile. 

"Yay! Thanks!" 

"No problem," said Zoro as he climbed into his own bed.

Zoro had only been lying down for a moment when he felt the edge of his bed sag, indicating that Luffy had sat down on it. Leaning up on his elbows, he prepared to tell Luffy to go to bed. But the younger boy's expression was more serious than he had expected, and he realized Luffy might have a good reason to be bothering him. He sat up.

"Luffy? What is it?"

"Hey, Zoro," the younger boy said, "Have you ever had sex?"

Zoro blinked in surprise. Well, he certainly hadn't expected _that_. And, had it been anyone else asking, he probably would have told them to piss off. But with Luffy, it seemed like a simple, honest question. 

"Sure," Zoro answered, "Why do you ask?"

"You wanna have sex with me?"

Zoro's mouth practically hit his lap. He quickly recovered, saying, "Luffy, what brought this on?"

"Well, I know you're supposed to have sex with someone you love, right?"

"Ideally, yeah," Zoro replied, even as the implications of what Luffy had just said began to sink in. "Whoa, wait... Luffy... are you saying you love me?"

Luffy grinned. "Yeah, I do!"

"As in... like on of your nakama, right?" Zoro asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't misunderstanding what Luffy meant.

"Well..." Luffy looked thoughtful. Then, "Well, kinda, but... different."

This was something of a surprise. Luffy and Zoro had always had a rather strong bond, and Zoro was quite fond of the younger boy, but this was something else altogether. Love... 

"Oh!" Luffy suddenly looked a bit guilty.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Well... I never considered that you might not love me," Luffy replied. "I mean, you wouldn't wanna have sex with me if you didn't love me, right?"

Zoro wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He was still in shock about Luffy's request. He was finding, though, that Luffy telling him he loved him wasn't nearly as surprising. As for his own feelings, though... the boy did occupy many of his thoughts, and engendered a loyalty in him that he'd never experienced before. Was that love? Looking into Luffy's big, wide eyes, Zoro came up with his answer. Moving forward on the bed, he leaned towards Luffy and kissed him gently on the lips.

When Zoro sat back, he saw Luffy looking at him with a mildly surprised expression. Then he smiled. "That was nice. I've never been kissed before!"

"You... you're a virgin?"

Luffy nodded. "Is that ok?"

"Well, of course it is! It's just..." Luffy looked at his friend expectantly. "Some people consider their first time very important," Zoro continued, "I want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing! I know what sex is, ya know..." Luffy indignant expression softened, though, until he was smiling. "And I'm asking you cuz I know it'll be special if I do it with you."

Zoro laughed lightly. Gently, he rested his hands on Luffy's neck, his thumbs brushing against the boy's jaw. He kissed him again; a longer, deeper kiss than before. He leaned back just a bit, staying close enough that their lips practically touched as he spoke. "I love you, Luffy."

The boy smiled. "I love you, too.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Just relax," Zoro replied. "Trust me, ok?"

Luffy nodded solemnly.

Kissing Luffy again, Zoro let his hands slide down, rubbing Luffy's shoulders. He felt Luffy's hands rest on his sides, brushing against his ribs. He smiled before kissing him again, gently using his lips to pry open Luffy's. He slipped his tongue into the boy's warm, wet mouth. When he encountered no resistance, he continued his gentle probing, finally finding Luffy's tongue. Luffy twitched a bit, his hands tightening on Zoro's sides. 

Had it been anyone else, Zoro would have slowed down, perhaps even pulled back. But this was Luffy, the man who would be Pirate King. He never backed down from a challenge. So, after a moment's contemplation, Zoro pressed forward, plundering the younger boy's mouth. He ran his tongue over Luffy's gums, and teeth, and up along the top of his mouth. Luffy seemed to be a little surprised ay first, but then relaxed and enjoyed the experience.

Zoro finally pulled back, smiling. Luffy grinned back. Then, taking Zoro's face in his hands, he gently pushed his tongue into Zoro's mouth and began some exploration of his own. The boy's tongue slid around inside the older boy's mouth, moving slowly, as if trying to study it. Zoro felt Luffy's tongue move deeper into his mouth--he then realized that his tongue must be able to stretch like the rest of him. No sooner did the implications and possibilities occur to the swordsman, though, then Luffy had pulled back, panting slightly. Zoro realized he was doing the same, out of breath from their long, intense kisses.

"That was fun," Luffy said with a smile.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. He leaned forward and kissed his captain again. Then he kissed Luffy's cheek. Slowly, he worked his way over to the boy's ear, kissing him right behind his earlobe. He started kissing him down along his neck when Luffy squirmed, giggling. 

"That tickles!"

Zoro stopped, moving back up to kiss Luffy on this lips. As he was about to, the boy asked, "Why'd you stop?" 

"You said it tickled."

Luffy's brow furrowed. "But I _like_ being tickled..."

Zoro looked surprised for a second, then laughed. "Of course..." Kissing Luffy's lips gently, the swordsman then moved over, kissing the other side of Luffy's neck. Luffy giggled some more, squirming in his lover's arms. Zoro pulled Luffy to him more tightly, his kisses becoming more fervent in the process. Luffy's arms wrapped tightly around Zoro's chest, his body arching against the older boy's. Zoro slid a hand down to the small of Luffy's back, pushing the lower part of the boy's torso closer to him. The dark-haired boy moaned as his hips pressed against Zoro's, their penises rubbing together

"Zoro," Luffy breathed, moving his head to find his lover's lips, engaging him in a slow, deep kiss. When he sat back, he was blushing. "We're... touching..." he looked down.

"Yeah," Zoro whispered, "feels good, doesn't it?"

Luffy nodded. He moved a bit, making their groins rubbing together in a most interesting way. Zoro moaned softly, kissing the younger boy. Gently, he slid his arms up Luffy's back, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and pulling him down onto the bed. Moving his arms out from under his captain, Zoro lifted himself up onto his elbows, looking down at Luffy.

"Luffy, you can stretch everywhere, right? I mean, every part of your body?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Sitting further up, Zoro gently took Luffy's legs and pulled then apart, moving back in between them. "You know what sex is like, right? Between two men?"

"Yeah... one of the guys puts his thingie in the other guy's butt."

Zoro chuckled a bit. "Yeah, exactly." He had bent Luffy legs up, and was rubbing his knees gently. Luffy was surprisingly compliant, though Zoro knew it was because he trusted him so much.

"You wanna do that to me?"

"Well, you did say you wanted to have sex." He moved his hands down, rubbing Luffy's thighs.

Luffy smiled. "Ok. It's ok; I'm pretty sure I can stretch there, too."

"Let's find out," said Zoro, with a mischievous smile. His hands slid further down, towards Luffy's groin. They finally stopped, resting on the inside of Luffy's upper thighs. Zoro let one hand rest there, while his other reached down. 

"What are ya doin'?" Luffy's question was one of curiosity, not apprehension.

"I'm going to use my fingers to make sure you can stretch. Is that ok?" 

"Oh... sure," Luffy replied, nodding. 

Smiling back, Zoro gently slid his index finger into the boy's puckered opening. Luffy twitched a bit, a puzzled look on his face. 

"Are you ok?" Zoro asked. "Does it hurt?" 

Luffy shook his head. "No... just... kinda weird." 

"Should I stop?"

Another headshake. "It's not a _bad_ feeling."

"Ok," said Zoro. "I'm going go in a little deeper." Luffy nodded. Zoro did so, keeping an eye an Luffy's reactions. The younger boy just smiled up at him. Zoro smiled back, then slid his finger out.

"Hmmm, I'll be right back..."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to get a few things," said Zoro as he headed into the bathroom. He came out in short order with a few towels and the water bucket from the bath. He tossed the towels on the bed and set the bucket on the stand between the beds.

Luffy had leaned up on his elbows. "What're those for?" 

"Sex can be a little messy," Zoro replied.

"Oh," the younger man replied, laying back down. "So, we're gonna have sex now?"

Zoro lay on the bed with a laugh. "Yeah, we are." He gave Luffy a slow, deep kiss. He kissed his cheek, then gently bit his ear as he rolled on top of him. He carefully maneuvered between Luffy's legs. The boy spread his legs and bent his knees. Zoro smiled down at him. Kissing him, he reached down, carefully moving and stretching the boy so he was in the correct position to be penetrated while the lovers could still be face-to-face.

"Luffy..." Zoro kissed the boy, who reached up, running his fingers through Zoro's hair and caressing the back of his neck. "Luffy," Zoro repeated, though his voice was a bit more sober.

"Yes, Zoro?"

"Umm... ok, you can stretch, so that's not a problem, but it's still skin on skin, and there's going to be... well, friction."

Luffy looked a bit confused. "Is that a good thing?"

"A little is very good," the older boy replied, "But too much is uncomfortable. So people usually use things to... uh... smooth the way. But I don't really have anything." Zoro made a face. "Well, there is something, but it's-- look, remember when I told you to trust me?" Luffy nodded. "Well, just trust me now, ok?"

"Ok..."

Moving up on his knees, Zoro spit on his hands, then stroked himself.

"That'll work?"

"Yeah," said Zoro with a nod. "I've used it before; it'll be ok." 

"Ok," said Luffy.

Zoro laid down, moving in to place. "Are you ready for me, Luffy?"

"Yeah," said the boy with a smile. 

With that, Zoro slid in. Luffy took a breath, his muscles tightening. "Oh... _wow_!"

"I'm going to go in deeper, ok?" At Luffy's nod, Zoro did so. 

"You can got faster, if ya want..."

"Ok," said Zoro, pushing in a little more vigorously. He pushed in again, and Luffy let out a gasp, his eyes widening and his hands tightening the back of Zoro's neck. 

"What was that...?"

Zoro smiled down at this lover. "It felt good, huh?"

Luffy nodded. "Do it again!"

Laughing, Zoro thrust in again, causing Luffy to cry out. He began thrusting in and out. Luffy moaned, his own hips beginning to move in response to it. "How's this," Zoro asked. 

"It's great! But, c-can you go a little slower...?"

"Sure," said Zoro, kissing Luffy as he slowed down. 

"Ohhh... that's better," the boy replied.

Zoro smiled. Luffy was flushed, one of his hands clutching Zoro's back, the nails digging into the older boy's skin. Zoro, for his part, was sweating and panting with effort. Luffy looked up at Zoro, letting out a little chuckle. "You're face is all red..." 

"Sex... takes some effort... you know," Zoro replied between pants, making a face at his captain.

"Oooh," said Luffy, the end of it stretching out into a moan. Suddenly he tensed and spasmed, his breath catching.

Zoro looked down at the boy. "Luffy...?"

Luffy made a face. "Now my stomach's gonna be all sticky..."

The older boy smiled, kissing him. "I'll take care of it as soon as I'm done... which should be..." Zoro let out a moan as he came. He let out a sigh, leaning down to kiss Luffy again. "I love you, Luffy."

Luffy smiled up at him. "I love you, too." Moving his hands up to Zoro's neck, he pulled him down, kissing him deeply. "Could you clean me off now?"

"Sure." Zoro got up, taking one of the towels and dunking it in the bucket. Reaching between Luffy's legs, Zoro wiped him off, then cleaned off his own cock. Tossing the soiled towel aside, he got another one, also getting it wet before he lay next to Luffy and began to gently clean Luffy's stomach. 

"That feels good," said the raven-haired boy, smiling.

Zoro make sure to clean Luffy's stomach off thoroughly. Finishing with the cloth, he tossed it over with the other one, then began to rub the boy's stomach with his bare hand. Luffy sighed happily, squirming a little. 

As Zoro rubbed his captain's tummy, he couldn't help but notice the rather ugly scar on it. It was healing, but still pretty new. Zoro knew pretty much when he occurred, and he also had a good idea how, as well. He leaned down, kissing Luffy softly on the lips. "I would have loved to have seen you kick that shitty Croc's ass."

Luffy grinned. "It _was_ pretty cool." Luffy pouted. "I didn't get to see you fight, either."

Zoro smirked. "That Mr. 1 bastard never stood a chance."

"I'll bet," Luffy replied with a laugh. Zoro smiled back. 

Laying down, the swordsman kissed Luffy, then turned the boy on his side so that they were face to face. He kissed him again, and as he did, he let his hand wander down Luffy's side, enjoying feel of the boy's soft skin beneath his callused hands. Luffy slid a hand along Zoro's ribs, and around to caress his back. Zoro's hand reached down to Luffy butt, and he squeezed it gently. Luffy giggled, then leaned in and nipped at Zoro's ear. Zoro smiled, giving his lover a quick kiss.

Luffy wiggled a bit, then looked down. Lying side-by-side as they were, their penises were resting against each other. Without a word, the boy reached down, taking them both in his hand, stroking gently. Zoro gasped, surprised at Luffy's sudden, though certainly welcome, action. Smiling, Luffy stroked them again. Not only was he rubbing their cocks, but he was causing them to brush against each other, the result of which made both of them moan happily.

"You like that," Luffy asked softly.

"Yeah," Zoro replied. He reached down, but Luffy gently slapped his hand away.

"I wanna do it by myself," Luffy chided, going back to jerking them off.

"S-sorry..." Zoro moaned.

Luffy continued, his hand pumping up and down a somewhat awkwardly, but with determination. Zoro leaned towards the boy, his head resting against Luffy's as he panted with desire. "Luffy... yes... oh..."

"I'm doing it right? This is ok?"

"It's great," Zoro replied breathlessly. "Don't stop..."

"I wasn't planning to..." Both of them were panting and sweaty, and Luffy's hand was moving a bit less certainly. 

"Almost there, Luffy... you're doing great..."

After a few more pumps, the younger boy gasped, coming on his leg. Even in his post-orgasm haze, though, he noticed that Zoro wasn't quite there yet. So he let go of his own, now-flaccid cock, and gently worked Zoro's member until he came with a shuddering moan. 

Zoro kissed Luffy. "That was great, Luffy."

Luffy smiled. Turning, he stretched one of his arms out, picking up one of the clean towels and dunking it in the water in the bucket on the nightstand. He washed them off, then tossed the towel over with the others.

After doing that, Luffy moved a bit closer to Zoro, resting his head against the other man's chest. Zoro rubbed the boy's neck and shoulders as he asked him, "Having fun?"

"Yeah! Are you?"

"Yeah," Zoro replied, leaning down to kiss the top of Luffy's head. "I'm glad you decided to do this." 

"I'm glad you said yes," Luffy replied. Then he leaned up, looking at Zoro. "Hey, did you know that I'm seventeen?"

Zoro looked at the boy with a puzzled expression. "Umm... I'm not sure I did. Why?"

"Cuz I'm wondering if I'm the same age as you were when you first had sex."

"Ah," Zoro replied. "No, I was fifteen."

"Oooh..." Luffy seemed to think about that for a moment before continuing. "With a boy?"

"Yeah," Zoro replied. "I've never had sex with a girl." 

"Why not?" 

Zoro shrugged. "Not interested." 

"Oh, ok." 

There was a pause.

"How old are you now?"

"Nineteen."

"So, you're..." Luffy counted on his fingers. "Two years older than me?"

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah."

"Was the guy you were with older than you?"

Zoro thought back, trying to recall. "I think we were both fifteen, actually."

"Hmmm..." He thought for a second. "How was it?"

Zoro paused a little bit before answering. He wasn't used to being asked such personal questions, and was even less used to answering them. On the other hand, Luffy had a way of making people do what he wanted, and Zoro was no exception. 

"It was... awkward, and a little uncomfortable... but ultimately rewarding..." Zoro smirked. "It was sort of like meeting you." Luffy looked puzzled. "Never mind, Luffy," he said, kissing the boy's forehead.

"Ok." The boy moved a bit, running his hand across Zoro's broad, scarred chest as he settled his head back down onto the older boy's chest. "I'm having fun."

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Oh, ok." Luffy leaned up and kissed Zoro. Zoro smiled and played with Luffy's soft raven locks. Grinning, Luffy reached forward and mussed Zoro's lime-green hair.

Zoro chuckled, "This is nice, Luffy... just lying here with you," he said, kissing the boy gently.

"Yeah," Luffy replied, kissing Zoro back.

Again Luffy paused to think. Zoro couldn't help but wonder what sort of other questions the boy would come up with. It wasn't long until he found out. 

"So, have you had a lot of sex?"

Zoro felt his cheeks get hot. "Well... I... I wouldn't say I've had a _lot_ of sex..." He considered the idea for another moment before adding. "But I've got no complaints."

"Cool," said Luffy. He looked thoughtful again. "Still," he said with a smile. "I'm glad I waited until I found someone I loved and really wanted to do it with."

Zoro knew he was blushing now; he looked down at the bed. "Luffy..."

Luffy giggled, leaning forward and catching Zoro's lips with his own. Zoro rolled Luffy onto his back, moving with him so that he ended up on top of his captain. Smiling, he kissed him. Then he moved over, kissing the boy's neck gently. Luffy giggled. Zoro kept moving down, along Luffy's collarbone to the hollow of his neck. He lapped at the area, tasting Luffy's salty skin.

"Are you licking me...?"

"Yes," said Zoro, smiling up at the younger boy. Then he moved over to one of Luffy's nipples, licking it experimentally, his eyes still cast up to catch the reaction. Luffy reacted by letting out a little gasp, then a giggle. "Want me to do that again?" Luffy nodded, so Zoro again licked the boy's small, hardened nub; slower this time, and more deliberately. Then he took it in his mouth and sucked it gently. Luffy gasped again. Zoro moved over, trailing kisses across his lover's chest until he reached the other nipple. Once there, he sucked on that nipple for a moment before moving on. 

Zoro continued on his downward path, planting kisses on Luffy's ribs and abdomen. As he got close to Luffy's waist, he was careful with the new scar gracing the boy's stomach. Finally, he reached the boy's navel. He kissed it gently, then let his tongue snake out, licking the inside. Luffy let out a laugh, squirming around and covering his stomach. Zoro laughed. Moving up, he kissed Luffy. 

"Luffy... would you like to have sex with me?"

The boy made a confused face. "Haven't we done that already?"

"Well, I did it to you," Zoro explained, "But I'm wondering if you'd like to do it to me, now?"

"Oh. Yeah!"

Zoro smiled. "Ok." Rolling off of Luffy, he gave the boy a serious look. "Luffy, I can't stretch like you can, so I need to... prepare myself."

"Ok. How?"

"I need to stretch myself a little."

Luffy looked thoughtful. "Ya mean like you did to me?"

"Kind of, yeah."

Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment, Then he rolled over, pinning Zoro under him. "Can I do it?"

Zoro felt himself blush a bit; he hadn't anticipated Luffy's offer. "Ok."

"Cool!" Sitting up, Luffy begin to reach down. There was something about his zeal that worried Zoro.

"Take is easy, Luffy," he cautioned. "It's... kind of sensitive down there."

"'K," said the boy, as he took a hold of Zoro's legs and pushed them up and out of the way. Zoro relaxed, letting Luffy have his way; he remembered how trusting the boy had been with him. After he'd moved him how he wanted, Luffy looked down at him. "You ok?" 

Zoro smiled. "Yeah. I may not be able to stretch like you, but I'm still pretty flexible."

"Cool," said Luffy. He let his hands slide down Zoro's legs, much as Zoro had done to him. He finally reached the older boy's butt, and he playfully pinched one ass cheek.

"Ow! Hey!"

Luffy giggled. Then he moved his fingers over. "I just... stretch it with my fingers?"

"Start by just putting one finger in," Zoro instructed.

Luffy did so, then "Now what?"

"You could move it around a little," Zoro replied. He sighed, "Look, Luffy, just do the same things I did, just be more careful."

"Ooooohhh... ok." Slowly, Luffy slid his finger around inside Zoro, causing the older boy to gasp slightly. Luffy gave him a look, but Zoro just smiled. Luffy took that as a good sign, and slipped in another finger. Zoro moaned, gripping the covers. "Should I stop?" 

Zoro shook his head vehemently. "No! You're doing great, Luffy..."

"'K!" Luffy continued to carefully move his fingers around inside Zoro, who just sighed in pleasure.

"Zoro," Luffy said after a moment, "Should I put my dick in now?"

The older boy smiled. "Sure." 

Luffy pulled his fingers out of Zoro's butt hole and moved a little closer. "I guess I need to spit on my hands?"

"Actually, Luffy," said Zoro as he sat up, "Let me help you..."

" _You're_ gonna spit on my hands?"

Zoro laughed. "No." Reaching forward, Zoro pulled Luffy to him, kissing him softly. "Get up on your knees, Luffy," he requested. As soon as Luffy had done so, Zoro pulled him even closer, stretching him just a little so he was even with Luffy's groin. Reaching forward, he took a hold of Luffy's penis, stroking it gently. Luffy sighed.

"I like that," he said softly.

Smiling, Zoro pumped a few more times, then leaned forward, licking the tip of Luffy's cock.

"Oh! Oh, Zoro..."

"You liked that, huh?"

"Yeah!"

Zoro licked again, up, then back down the full length of his captain's prick. 

"Are you gonna put my dick in your mouth?"

"Yeah," Zoro replied, smiling up at him. 

"Oh, good! I like the way that feels."

Zoro gave the boy a confused look. "I thought you'd never been with anyone?"

"Oh, I haven't. I do it to myself."

Zoro gaped for a second. But then he considered it, and... well, after all, if _he_ could bend himself down that far, he would do the same. 

He smiled up at Luffy. "I see," he said. "Well it's probably a little different when someone else does it."

"True," Luffy replied with a smile.

Zoro smiled back. "Luffy... I'm just dong this to get you ready to fuck me. It'll get you hard, and we won't have to worry about friction."

"Oh, ok," Luffy replied.

"I'll do it again later, if you want, and take you all the way."

Luffy nodded. "Ok, I'd like that."

"Ok, " Zoro said. Then he leaned down and slowly ran his tongue down the boy's again. This time, when he got to the bottom, he slid his lips around the tip, sucking gently. Luffy trembled, resting a hand on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro licked the very tip of Luffy's cock, causing the boy to let out a gasp of surprise. Zoro moved forward, taking more into this mouth, his tongue moving around Luffy's dick slowly. The boy moaned in response, his hand tightening on Zoro's shoulder.

Finally, Zoro pulled back and looked up at his lover. "Are you ready, Luffy?"

"Yeah!"

With a laugh, Zoro sat up, kissing Luffy. Then he lay back, pulling Luffy down on top of him. Luffy smiled, wiggling between Zoro's legs. Reaching down, Zoro took Luffy's penis, gently guiding him towards his rectum. "Luffy... I want you inside me..." 

"'K," Luffy replied. The boy pushed forward, entering Zoro carefully. The older boy winced slightly. "It's kinda tight..."

"Well, my body can't stretch like yours," Zoro pointed out.

"I know," Luffy said a bit peevishly.

"Of course you do," Zoro said in a conciliatory tone. Luffy regarded him for a moment, then smiled. Zoro smiled back. "You can go further, Luffy..."

With this prompting, the boy thrust his hips forward, pushing deeper into Zoro with a grunt. Zoro grunted in response, pushing back, driving Luffy deeper into him. "Oh!" The boy looked stunned for a moment. "Hold still, I wanna do it." 

"Sorry," the green-haired boy replied.

"Hmmm," Luffy replied warily. He rested his hands on Zoro's hips, pinning him to the bed. Then he pushed again, slowly. Zoro moaned as Luffy finally hit the right spot. 

"You like that?"

"Yeah... you're doing great, Luffy." The boy smiled, going in deeper. He moaned deeply, his hands sliding from Zoro's hips up to his shoulders as he lay down on top of the older boy, kissing him.

"So," said Luffy, thoughtfully, "Should I do that in and out thing you were doing now?"

Zoro smirked. "Sure."

Luffy pulled back, almost all the way out. Then he pushed back in, going deep. Zoro grabbed the sheets underneath him. "Yes! Oh, God, Luffy..."

For his own part, Luffy gaped, stunned by the tightness and heat. "Wow... It's tight... is... is it supposed to be like this?"

"Yeah," Zoro replied. "It's ok, Luffy, I can take it..."

"Ok," said Luffy, withdrawing and thrusting again, and getting a gasp for his efforts. Smiling, he did it again, then again, enjoying the increased friction, as well as the moans of delight from his lover. He started thrusting in and out, panting with effort and excitement. Finally, he came, gripping Zoro's shoulders tightly and crying out.

Luffy panted, his head hanging down, sweat dripping off his forehead onto Zoro's face. "Wow... I..."

Smiling, Zoro reached up, pulling Luffy's face down to kiss him. He pulled the younger boy down on top of him, rubbing his back. "Oi, Luffy, you're really sweaty..."

"I know," the boy replied. "I... I didn't realize sex took so much effort!" He pulled out of Zoro, sitting up. Getting up slowly, he want over to the water bucket, putting his hand in. "The water's getting cold."

"I'm not surprised, it's been sitting out for awhile."

Luffy turned with a wide grin. "Let's go take rinsed off under the shower!"

"Ok," said Zoro, smiling back. He got up and followed his captain into the bathroom. 

Luffy turned on the shower. He stood under it, letting it wash the sweat and jizz and other bodily fluids off of him. Looking over, he saw Zoro standing near the door. "Hey," said the boy with a smile, "C'mon over here." The older boy came over, and Luffy grabbed him in a hug, pulling him under the spray of the shower with him. They kissed slowly.

Gently ducking under Luffy's arms, Zoro walked over and picked up the soap. 

"But I already took a bath tonight," Luffy protested. 

"Yes," said Zoro, "but showering after sex is nice." Luffy looked suspicious. Zoro shrugged. "If you don't _like_ the idea of me scrubbing your back and gently soaping off your cock..."

"Ooohh... this is a sex thing, right?"

Zoro grinned. "It _can_ be."

"Ok," said Luffy moving over and kissing Zoro. "Hmm... it would probably work better with a wash cloth huh?" 

"True," Zoro agreed. "I'll go--"

"Nope, I got it!" With that, Luffy stretched his neck and right arm, out the bathroom and into the bedroom. A second later, he snapped back to normal, holding one of the small cloths Zoro had taken into the bedroom earlier. Smiling, he handed the cloth to the older boy.

Zoro soaped up the towel, then stepped behind his captain. He half-washed, half-caressed Luffy's back, moving slowly over the boy's soft, wet skin. With his free hand, he rubbed Luffy's shoulder gently. "You have nice skin," he commented.

"Thanks," said Luffy.

"It's just... with you having those rubber power, you'd think that your skin might feel like rubber."

"Ah... nope. Good thing, huh?"

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. 

Smiling, Zoro's moved the cloth lower, over Luffy's ribs and towards the small of his back. As he did, he noticed a scar; one that looked as if it matched up with the one on Luffy's midriff. "Luffy..."

Luffy turned his head. "What?"

Zoro looked up into the boy's dark, innocent eyes. How could someone who'd been through the things Luffy had been through still be so... pure? But then, Zoro knew that that was one of the reasons he loved his captain. "Nothing," he said softly. Smiling, he kissed the boy's wet lips. Luffy smiled back.

"So..." said Luffy coyly, "Are you gonna wash my butt?"

Zoro chuckled. "Sure."

Kneeling down, Zoro lathered up Luffy's buns, unabashedly fondling the boy in the process. "Hmmm... this is nice..."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "You have nice hands. They're kinda rough, but I like that."

"Thanks," Zoro replied. A second later, he leaned forward, gently kissing the small of Luffy's back, then moved down to kiss the soft roundness of his left butt cheek. The boy let out a little gasp of surprise, then sighed happily. "You like that?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered.

"Want another?"

"Yeah!"

At that, Zoro kissed Luffy right butt cheek. He gently rubbed Luffy's thighs, down to the backs of his knees. 

"I really like that," Luffy said, trembling a bit.

"Ok," replied Zoro, doing it again, a little more slowly. He let his hands slide back up, to the front of Luffy's legs, and then to his hips. While one of the swordsman's hands rubbed Luffy hip, the other slid over, running slowly down the full length of the boy's penis. 

Luffy moaned, putting one of his hands over Zoro's. "N-not yet..."

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked, licking slowly up Luffy's ass crack.

"Z-zo-ro~o..."

The older boy chuckled, kissing the boy's butt gently, then standing up. He turned Luffy around. "Would you like me to wash your front now?"

Luffy smiled. "Yeah." He kissed Zoro, then got him the soap. "You probably need some more."

"Yeah," said Zoro. He rinsed out the wash cloth, then soaped it up again. He gently rubbed the cloth across Luffy's chest. As he was doing so, Luffy had a thoughtful look on his face. "What's up, Luffy?"

The boy looked down at his chest. "Why do guys have nipples?"

Zoro furrowed his brow. "I... I don't know." 

"Hmmm..."

"They're fun, though," Zoro said, gently rubbing one of Luffy's with his thumb.

"Yeah, they are," said Luffy with a giggle.

Zoro smiled, kissing his lover gently. He went back to washing Luffy's chest, slowly moving down. As he moved down past the boy's stomach, a hand grabbed his wrist gently. "Luffy--"

"I wanna wash you off now, ok?"

Zoro handed Luffy the towel. "Ok."

Grinning, Luffy once again rinsed and re-soaped the wash cloth. "Turn around," he said commandingly. Zoro obeyed. Luffy rubbed his back, then started on one of his arms. Playfully, he slipped his hand under Zoro's armpit, tickling him. Laughing, the older boy squirmed away. 

"Luffy!" The younger boy giggled. He lifted Zoro's arm, tickling the hair underneath. Zoro laughed again, wriggling away. "Ok, Luffy, enough..." 

"Ok," said Luffy, pouted cutely. "Hey," he continued, "The hair under your arm is green, too!" 

Zoro smiled. "Yeah... all my hair is green."

"All mine is black," Luffy replied. 

"I've noticed," Zoro said, looking over his shoulder. "So, you want to wash my butt?"

"Yeah!" 

Stretching down a bit, Luffy gently ran the cloth over Zoro's butt cheeks. He squeezed one of them. "Wow, your butt's really hard."

Zoro laughed. "Well, I train a lot, so I don't have a lot of fat."

"Yeah, you even have sex like you're training," Luffy said, lightly. 

Zoro started. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well, your strokes are timed, and the thrusts the same depth." 

Zoro's jaw set and his face reddened, then his shoulders suddenly slumped. He began to turn. "I'm sorry--" 

"Hey, it's ok," Luffy grinned, squeezing Zoro's other butt cheek, stopping him from turning. "I loved it! And Zoro is Zoro, right?" Then he continued to wash Zoro's back side, but slowly moved around to the front. As he rubbed the older boy's chest with the cloth, he ran his free hand along the diagonal scar that spanned Zoro's torso. He stopped about halfway down, resting his hand against the bare chest.

"I like the color of your skin."

"Uh... thanks."

Smiling, Luffy leaned forward to kiss Zoro's chest. He moved down, kissing the bottom of his main scar. He then knelt down. Zoro moaned as the younger boy gently took his cock in his hand, stroking it. "Zoro... can I use my mouth?"

Zoro smiled. "I'd like that."

Smiling back, Luffy leaned in, licking the tip of Zoro's dick. He ran his tongue up the front of it, then down the back. Shifting position a bit, the boy took the tip of Zoro's cock into his mouth. He worked his tongue around, like Zoro had done, licking the head slowly.

"Oh, yeah, Luffy, that's good..."

Luffy slid Zoro's cock further into his mouth, his tongue exploring more of it. He begin to bob his head to and fro, moving Zoro's penis back and forth inside his mouth. Zoro moaned, leaning over and putting his hand on Luffy's shoulders to support himself. "Oh... yes... Oh, Luffy..." The boy kept it up, using his tongue to lick the underside of his lover's cock as he moved slower, wanting to savor it more. "Luffy, I'm... I'm about to come..." No sooner had he said it then it he did it, exploding in the younger boy's mouth. Zoro was surprised when Luffy didn't pull back; instead the boy kept his lips wrapped gently around the older boy's penis as he swallowed.

Luffy finally pulled back, smiling up at Zoro. The older boy looked surprised. "You know," he said, "You didn't have to swallow..."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that some guys don't like to. They think it's gross."

"Oh. Do you this it's gross?"

"Not really, but," Zoro shrugged. "A lot depends on the guy I'm doing it with."

"Oh," said Luffy. "It's ok that I did, though, right?"

Reaching down, Zoro pulled Luffy to his feet. "Yeah, it's fine." He kissed the boy gently.

"That was nice, Luffy."

"Thanks! I do it to myself, so I kinda just did what I usually do. And it was even easier with you, cuz your dick is smaller than mine."

"Wha--? Luffy!"

Luffy furrowed his brow in puzzlement. "What? It is." 

"Well... yeah... but you're not supposed to just blurt it out like that!"

"Oh... ok."

Zoro shook his head. He yawned. "Well, what do you say we rinse off and get to bed?"

"Ok," Luffy replied. The two boys stood under the shower, smiling at each other. After a moment, Luffy reached up and turned off the shower. He then leaned forward, kissing Zoro. "Thanks, Zoro, I've had a great night."

"So have I, Luffy." He kissed the younger boy on the nose. Luffy giggled.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yep!" Luffy looked around. "We don't have any towels."

"I took them all into the bedroom," Zoro explained, looking a bit sheepish.

"Ah... I'll get 'em!" With that, Luffy stretched his neck and both arms. In a moment he was back, a towel in each hand. "Here ya go," he said, handing one of the towels to Zoro.

"Thanks," said Zoro, toweling himself off casually. Luffy played around while toweling off, and Zoro stepped way from him to prevent himself from getting smacked in the ass with the towel Luffy was wielding. "Are you done, Luffy...?"

"Almost," said the boy, inching towards his lover.

"Don't you dare," said Zoro threateningly. Luffy pouted and slunk away, hanging his two over one of the towel racks. Zoro finished drying his hair, then did the same. That done, they walked out into the bedroom. Looking at the two bed, Luffy pouted.

"Luffy...?"

"I wanted to sleep next to the window..."

Zoro furrowed his brow. "I already told you you could." 

"But I wanna sleep with you," the boy whined.

"Well... I could sleep on that bed with you," Zoro replied, pointing to the bed loser to the window.

"Really? Cool!"

Zoro laughed, shaking his head. Walking over, he kissed Luffy. Then, with a devilish grin, he picked him up, quickly carried him over to the bed, and dumped him on it. Luffy let out a surprised but happy laugh as he bounced on the bed. Whipping off his towel, Zoro jumped onto the bed. Grabbing the still bouncing--mostly on his own, now--Luffy, he pulled him close. Giggling, the younger boy snuggled up to his first mate, kissing him lightly.

"This was a great night," Luffy said.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. "Nothing cures a strenuous day better than a night of great sex."

Luffy giggled. He yawned and snuggled against Zoro. "So, are we a couple...?"

"A... couple?" Zoro hadn't really thought about their relationship beyond the end of the night. "Umm.. I hadn't really thought about it, but... umm... yeah, I guess we are."

"Cool!" Luffy kissed the older boy happily. Throwing off his towel, he smuggled back against Zoro.

"You know, Luffy, it might get cold. Want to get under the covers with me?"

Luffy smiled. "Yeah!"

So, Zoro pulled the covers down, and the two boys cuddled together. Luffy pulled the covers up over them, making a big show out of tucking them around Zoro's neck.

"Ok, ok, Luffy..." the boy finally said, taking the younger boy's hands, "That's enough."

Luffy smiled and kissed Zoro. "Good night, Zoro. I love you."

"I love you, too, Luffy."

~~~~~

Luffy woke up to most interesting sensation--a strong, calloused hand was gently stroking his penis. "Zoro...?"

"Good morning, Luffy," Zoro said. He was laying at Luffy's waist, smiling up at his captain.

"Morning..." Luffy blinked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Well," said the older boy, as he continued rubbing Luffy's cock, which was already fully erect, "I was going wake you up by sucking your dick, but since this is going be your first time to go all the way like this, I figured I'd wait until you were awake to start."

"Oh," said Luffy. "So... you're gonna do that now?"

"If you want me to."

"Yeah!"

"Ok."

Holding Luffy's penis at the base, Zoro leaned down, slowly sliding his lips over the tip. After licking the boy's cock wherever his tongue could reach, he took a little more in slowly licking that, as well. Finally, he moved down, swallowing Luffy's cock down to his hand. As soon as he'd done that, he pulled back, almost all the way off of the boy's penis. Then he began to slide up and down, occasionally using his tongue to keep Luffy's cock wet as his lips pressed against it. Luffy was moaning; one of hands was gripping the sheet underneath him while the other was grabbing Zoro's shoulder. He started panting. "Oh, Zoro," he sighed, "I... I think it's happen-" With that he came, come squirting into Zoro's mouth. The older boy slid his mouth slowly off Luffy's dick, swallowing as he did so. 

"Hey... you swallowed."

Zoro moved up, looking deeply into Luffy's eyes. "I love you, Luffy, so I didn't mind doing it."

"Oh... cool." He sat up, stretching. "I slept well. Did you?"

"Very."

Luffy just smiled. Then: "I'm hungry."

Zoro laughed. "Ok. But I don't have much money left, so we can't get too much."

"Awww..."

"Luffy," Zoro said sternly.

"Ok," the younger man conceded.

With that, the two got dressed, and Zoro hooked his swords onto his haramaki. When he turned to head out the door, Luffy jumped on his back.

"Luffy! What are you doing?!" 

"Carry me to breakfast!" Luffy tone was partially a question and partially a command.

"Why should I carry you?" Zoro wanted to know.

"Pleeeee-aaaa-ssssse...?"

Zoro sighed. "All right."

"Yay!" Luffy wrapped his lags around Zoro's waist.

"Watch the swords," the older man warned, moving them out of the way of Luffy's leg.

"Sorry."

"Just be careful," Zoro said as they went out into the hallway. Making sure the door was locked, Zoro headed down the hall, then down the stairs that led to the hotel's small restaurant. He noticed that Robin, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp were already there. They had found a large table, and were eating and talking.

Luffy had apparently seen them, too, for he suddenly shouted, "Hey, guys!" The others turned towards them.

"Oi, Luffy," Usopp called back, waving them over. 

Luffy hopped off Zoro's back and headed over to the table. As soon as he sat down, he shouted, "Waiter! Food!"

Sanji glared at his captain. "Luffy! Don't be so rude."

"But I'm hungry!"

Zoro sat next to Luffy "You're always hungry. But could you try to have some self control? Remember what I told you about our money..."

"If you're short on money," Robin said, "I could loan you some."

Zoro let out a short laugh. "No, thanks. I've already borrowed money from _one_ woman... I'm not about to make _that_ mistake aga-Ow!"

Nami was standing behind him, fist clenched. " _What_ as that?"

"I cannot _wait_ till you go to hell, woman," Zoro replied.

"Good morning to you, too, Zoro," she replied sweetly.

Sanji got up, pulling out a seat for their navigator. "Ah, Nami-swan... you look lovely this morning." Zoro rolled his eyes as the two exchanged further sickening pleasantries. 

The waiter had come over the table, and Luffy grinned at him. "I'll have one of every--"

"Luffy," said Zoro warningly.

The boy slumped a bit. "I'll... have what he's having!" He pointed to Zoro, who gave a start.

"But you don't know what he's having," the waiter pointed out. 

"It's ok," Luffy said, smiling at Zoro, "We like a lot of the same stuff."

The waiter shrugged and looked at Zoro. He quickly glanced at the menu. "I'll have ham, scrambled eggs, and pancakes..." he looked over at his captain. "And some sausage, and a double order on that ham. And a beer to drink

"I'll have milk," Luffy put in quickly.

"Very good," said the waiter, walking off.

As soon as he did, Zoro felt something on his foot. Looking under the table, he noticed that Luffy had taken off his flip-fop and was rubbing Zoro's foot with his own. Looking up, Zoro could see that the others were occupied with talking or eating, and not really paying attention to them. So he surreptitiously slipped his boot off, and rubbed his bare foot against Luffy's. The other boy giggled softly, wiggling his toes against Zoro's bare foot. Zoro laughed lightly. 

It was strange, Zoro thought; he'd always preferred to keep his relationships private. Even this quiet, literally under the table show of affection was unusual for him. But then, Luffy had a way of drawing him out; making him do things that he wasn't used to doing. Sometimes this annoyed him, but more often than not, he found himself enjoying the changes the exuberant boy brought out in him. 

Looking across the table. Zoro noticed Robin was looking at he and Luffy with one eyebrow cocked. Before any more could be made of it, though, the waiter came back with their food, and Luffy's attention was taken up with that.

It wasn't long, though, until Luffy was done with his meal, and, as Zoro was still eating, began playing footsie with him again. Zoro laughed a bit, "Luffy..."

"What's with you two?" Usopp asked, looking at the two of them oddly.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"You keep snickering," Sanji pointed out.

Luffy smiled. "I'm playing footsie with him."

"Luffy!"

"Hey, he is," said Chopper, who was looking under the table.

Robin smiled at the swordsman. "Zoro... how about instead me loaning you money, I could buy your hammock? I still don't have one."

Zoro quirked an eyebrow at the older woman. "Why would I sell you my hammock?"

"Well, since you and the Captain are together now, I figured you would share one." The woman's smile hadn't faded.

"You're _together_?" Usopp exclaimed.

Luffy smiled, "Yeah! We're a couple!"

Zoro could feel himself turning red. But it was the truth, after all, and the thought of denying it seemed worse than dealing with it. There was a pause as the others seemed to consider it. Then:

"Well, it's about _time_ ," Nami snapped.

"About time for what?" Luffy asked.

"That you figured it out! I mean, it's be obvious for awhile now." 

"It has?" Sanji and Usopp said, turning and looking at each other with surprise.

The navigator shrugged. "It was obvious to me."

"Are we done talking about this now?" Zoro asked, "Can I finish my breakfast?"

There was a round of, "sure"s and "yeah"s, so Zoro went back to his breakfast. When he was nearly done with it, he noticed Sanji wearing a thoughtful smirk.

"What?"

"Hmmm," said the cook, taking a long drag on his cigarette, "I wonder just what sort of cake should I bake...?"

"Cake?"

Sanji smiled. "For the wedding!"

"WHAAA--?!"

Usopp looked at the cook, then at Zoro, grinning. "Yeah, that's right," he said. "You don't realize what you've gotten yourself into, do you? You've taken up with the captain of a ship. You could find yourself married just on his say so!"

"Really?" Luffy grinned broadly. "Wow! Cool!"

Zoro gaped. "Luffy!"

"I could make some decorations," Nami said with a wicked grin. 

"Oh," said Usopp, his eyes lighting up, "I'll make fireworks for the reception!"

Zoro stared, slack-jawed, as his nakama discussed plans for a wedding--HIS wedding--with such fervor that he wasn't sure if they were joking or not. Suddenly, he felt something, and turned. Luffy had slipped his arms around Zoro's left arm. Smiling, the younger boy pus his head on his lover's shoulder. Zoro rested his head on top of Luffy's with a happy sigh.


End file.
